bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Soldaat
The '''Soldaat' are a mercenary unit of highly trained and skilled Matoran soldiers. History During the fall of the League of Six Kingdoms, Matoran began to train under many superior warriors, learning how to fight and learning new techniques, becoming great warriors in their own right, even able to fight Toa and win. Weaponry training came next, making these Matoran very deadly. This batch of Matoran began to train others from any location in the Matoran Universe who wanted the training and wanted to fight. This group became known as the "Soldaat" and became mercenaries, hiring themselves out to anyone who could pay them, and anyone who needed or wanted soldiers. At some point, Soldaat members broke off to form Island Defense. During the Metru Nui Civil War, one unit was hired by the Po-Matoran army. Led by Commander General Qas, this unit attacked the Valley of Despair, where the enemy Ta-Matoran army was currently hiding, killing many soldiers and forcing them to retreat, while barely losing any members of the Soldaat unit. The Soldaat continued to have skirmishes for about a week until they went after the Coliseum on orders. There they encountered some resistance, and lost soldiers, but managed to take the Coliseum and kill everyone who stayed behind. They then used their position at the Coliseum and executed Turaga Kailen because she was an "enemy" of their employers' side. They also began to execute some Metru Nui City Council members. Soon, some members headed towards Ko-Metru after the enemy forces had captured it. One Onu-Matoran member assassinated the enemy commander, Jev, and then began to spread rumors of whom the assassin was, including Kohaku, attempting to create chaos. When the group was ready to attack, they were hit by the Soldaat, and then Qas stepped on a mine, which killed him. The Soldaat command was taken by Brigadier Zewn, and then continued on to attack, but were quickly killed in large numbers by the superior planning and traps laid by their enemies. They requested to be allowed to leave and be spared, which they were allowed to do, though they were subsequently ambushed and butchered, killing most of the branch squad that went to fight in Ko-Metru. For the next year of the war, they remained in Le-Metru over pay disputes. Soon after Po-Metru was lost, they fought some Le-Matoran freedom fighters who opposed them, but were overcome by the trio, who used tamed Rahi to gain a combat advantage. The Po-Metru side soon ran out of funds, so the Soldaat headed north, towards Ga-Metru, deciding to depart instead of fight for free. The Po-Matoran tried to get them back, but they ignored the pleas of their former comrades and left Metru Nui and its' war entirely. Known Members *[[Operator|''"Operator"]] - The leader of the Soldaat. *Brigadier Zewn - The soldier who replaced Commander General Qas upon his death in the Metru Nui Civil War. Former Members *Qas (Deceased) Trivia *This faction was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. *All members of the Soldaat wear black and brown armor over the top of their normal armoring for added protection. Appearances *Through My Own Eyes'' *''Parallels'' (Mentioned Only) Category:Matoran Universe Category:Matoran Category:Military Category:Soldaat Category:Koji